


The Favor

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Don't bet against Heymans, First Time, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poker, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Mustang laughed before he took a drink of his whiskey.  “Better men have learned not to play cards against Breda.”





	The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt for kzellr

It was getting late, but Ed was on a streak and he wasn’t about to quit yet.  Especially not when Breda was sitting across the table from him, smirking and practically calling him a kid.

You’d think 4 years after the Promised Day they’d give him a little more credit but he was still the youngest member of the team and they never let him forget it. 

They were pretty evenly met when it came to the pot, but there was something Ed wanted more than he wanted the money.  A book.  A very rare collectors edition that Breda knew the location of.  He’d even said he knew the guy who owned it and that he might be willing to part with it for the right money and to the right person.

Ed sat back and smiled at Breda.  His hand was good.  More than good, actually, and he was pretty confident about his chances. 

The rest of the team stood by, watching.  Al and Fuery had spent the time talking, neither of them had picked up a single card during the evening’s game, which everyone else had played at some point.  The only notably missing member was Mustang himself.

“What do you say we make this interesting?” Ed asked his opponent. 

Heymans smiled as he looked at Ed.  “What have you got in mind, Chief?”

“Simple.  I have something I want you to do.  Instead of money, if I win, you do what I ask.”

“And I write something I want from you,” Heymans responded.  “Interesting.  I’ll bite.  But you have to do it.  No wiggling your way out of it by ordering me around or balking once you see what I want.”

Ed scoffed.  “I make good on my promises, and if you can beat me then you have my promise that I will do what you write.”

“Tonight.”

“What?”

“What I want has to be done tonight.”

“I’ll expect mine by Monday.”

He watched Heymans calculating his decision.  Ed had no idea what the man could want him to do but he trusted the man not to ask for anything too far out there and it was honestly the only way Ed could think of to get the name he wanted without having to go through a long and drawn out process. 

Heymans was a good man and he was protecting someone that wouldn’t want to be named but if he couldn’t get the book by Monday, he wanted the name of the man who owned it. 

“Deal.”

Ed smiled and Al was already handing him a sheet of paper to write down the request.  The wind almost blew his paper away when the door opened rather violently and Mustang came stalking into the space.  Ed almost forgot about the paper as he saw the man himself.  He went straight to the bar and ordered two shots and downed them while Ed watched. 

That was never a good sign.

It was Havoc who dropped the paper back on the table for Ed.  “We all gotta let loose somehow,” he remarked.

Ed didn’t like it, but he knew Havoc wasn’t wrong.  Mustang had been caught in a late meeting after a very long week.  Mustang might be okay with getting stinking drunk every Friday night, but sometimes Ed thought the man just needed someone to take him home, push him onto the couch in front of the fireplace, and take care of him.

Not that anyone had asked Ed his opinion.  Or that he’d give it.  Or that he’d admit to wanting to be the one to do just that.  Ed’s idea of how to ‘take care’ of Mustang just might be a bit different than anyone else on the team.

“We gonna do this, or what?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ed called out as he turned back to his paper and finished writing his demand.  He sat it to the side of the table and watched as Breda did the same. 

The round finished out exactly as Ed had planned and when Heymans called him out, Ed had a strong hand.

“Think you can beat this?” he asked with a grin as he set his cards out for all to see.

The other soldier didn’t say anything, but he laid his cards out one after the other, his smile growing with each card until Ed was staring at an unbeatable hand.

“No way!”

Heymans took the pot but pushed the two slips of paper back at Ed.  “Just remember.  The stipulation is that it has to happen tonight.”

“What’s it say?” Havoc asked.

Ed wasn’t about to tell anyone.  He hadn’t looked at the slip yet but there was something in Heymans’ eyes that said this was private. 

“Were you in this hand?” Ed asked.  “No?  Then you don’t get to know.”

“Come on, Ed,” Heymans said with a grin.  “Least I can do is buy you a drink.”

Ed wasn’t going to turn down a free drink so he followed Heymans to the bar and dropped into the stool that had been left vacant between Heymans and Mustang.

It looked like after the shots Mustang had turned to whiskey.  Someone was going to have to drag the man home tonight if he didn’t get out of there quick.

“Fullmetal,” Mustang said softly as he raised his glass.

“That kind of meeting?” he asked.

Mustang sighed.  “Those sort of idiots.”

“Ah,” Ed said.  Meaning it was a meeting of the higher ups and Mustang had to bite his tongue too often because no one saw the real work that needed to be done.  The work that Mustang had been laying down the groundwork for and would come to fruition as soon as he was in the right position.

Heymans handed him his glass and Ed tipped it towards Mustang in salute and sipped it.  His commanding officer did the same.

Ed didn’t say anything else but he contemplated the man beside him.  Mustang was quieter tonight than usual.  He’d been quiet all day but Ed had no clue why.  No one had said anything and Ed doubted anyone would.  Whatever this was, it was Mustang specific. 

The years had been kind to the older man.  At 16, Ed had been captivated by Mustang’s passion as much as he’d been turned off by his manipulations.  At 20, Ed saw the reality of the world Mustang lived in, of the world he wanted to create.  Working in his office for the past 4 years had given him a far different perspective of the man beside him.

It didn’t help that 4 years had seen them past their adversarial roles and taught them to work together.  In fact, Ed wouldn’t be exaggerating if he said that in the field, he could read Mustang better than anyone else, including Hawkeye.  Thought he’d never say that to her face.

Mustang was in a bitter humor tonight and Ed could see the darkness behind his eyes.  He’d come to know almost every expression the man had in his years of study.  And study Ed had.  From teenage crush to something much more enduring, Ed had spent far too much time in pursuit of all knowledge pertaining to Roy Mustang. 

He’d like to blame it on the physical.  Ed couldn’t help but appreciate the man’s dark hair and darker eyes, his trim body, or strong delicate hands.  He wanted to run his hands over the battle wounds that littered the man’s torso and kiss the scars that ruined the back of his hand in the shape of his alchemy.  Ed dreamed of feeling Mustang lying over him, his weight pinning Ed down to the mattress and his full lips pressed to Ed’s. 

It wasn’t just that though.  There was a passion in Mustang that he kept buried and Ed burned to see it.  He was intelligent and witty, snarky, and though he edged on the line of being a real bastard sometimes, he was never cruel. 

He was a hard edged sword that had never wanted the burden, but had been picked out for battle all the same. 

A tap on Ed’s pocket brought him out of his thoughts to the man sitting on his other side.  “Don’t forget.  Tonight.”

Ed looked at Heymans and shook his head.  “Yeah, I remember.”  Heymans walked away from the bar and Ed noted most of the others gathering their things to leave.

“What was that about?” Mustang asked.

He never did like a secret.

“I lost a bet.”

“You bet against Breda?”

“Poker.”

Mustang laughed before he took a drink of his whiskey.  “Better men have learned not to play cards against Breda.”

Mustang left the bar to speak to his men and Ed finally took the paper out of his pocket.  He unfolded it and stared at the words on the page.  Five words.  That was all.  Five words that Ed had promised to follow.

He looked up at Heymans and saw the way the other man looked at him.  He was rarely so focused on an individual openly and Ed almost squirmed under his gaze.  He’d lost the bet though and he refused to go back on the wager. 

Besides it couldn’t mean what he thought it did.  No one knew of his feelings for Mustang and what Ed was reading into this would mean that not only did Heymans know, but he thought there was a chance in hell that Mustang reciprocated. 

Ed nodded just once because he had to acknowledge the other man.  As soon as Ed did, Heymans smiled and his jovial manner returned.  He patted Mustang on the shoulder about something and then he was out the door and into the cool night’s air.

Ed looked down at the paper one more time before he turned to the bar’s fireplace and dropped it in.  It’s not like he needed to hold onto it to remember what it said. 

Five words, and Ed’s head was spinning like a top.

_Spend the night with Mustang._

***

 

In the end, there wasn’t even much of a choice but to walk Mustang back to his place.  Heymans had pretty much shoved everyone out the door – even Al, the traitor – and Ed was left alone with a steadily drinking commanding officer.

“Why did we leave the bar so early, again?” Mustang asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and took a step too close to Ed.  They brushed shoulders and Ed sighed.

“Because you have the good stuff at home and you can’t bitch about your superiors in public.”

Mustang looked at him for a second, then smiled.  “Yeah.  I guess that’s why we left.”

Ed had no idea why Heymans wanted to put him through this particular hell, but Ed was determined to see it done.  Whatever Heymans needed someone on the watch for Mustang tonight, it couldn’t be that bad or he’d have given Ed more information.

“How was your last trip to Resembool?” Mustang asked out of the blue.

Ed looked down at the ground and tried not to think about it too much.  Tried not to think of Winry too much.

“Same as always.  The cows are mooing.  Sheep are baaaing.  Grass is growing.”

“The Rockbells?”

Count on Mustang to always pick up the one topic Ed wanted to avoid.  “Granny is fine.  A little slower and a little meaner, but she’ll probably outlast us all.”

“And Winry?”

Ed kicked a loose stone in front of his and looked up at the sky.  “She’s fine.”

“Something tells me you aren’t telling me the full story.”

Ed huffed.  “Yeah, well, I’m not drunk enough for that.”

Mustang knocked into him again and smiled.  “We’re going to the right place then.”

 

***

 

The rest of the walk was silent but Ed felt the tension rising as Mustang let them into his home. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d been there, but it was the only time he’d ever been there alone with Mustang.  His younger self would have had all sorts of thoughts on that but Ed knew there was nothing more than two colleagues between them.

Loving Mustang had never been optional for him.  It just happened. 

Expecting it to be returned was high on the list of things Ed refused to lie to himself about.

Mustang hung his coat on a rack by the front door, and ever the gentleman, took Ed’s as well.  They both left their boots by the door and Ed followed Mustang into the front room.  He heard the telltale snap and the fireplace roared to life. 

Ed took a seat on the edge of the couch closest to the fire and a moment later, Mustang handed him a whiskey and sat across the coffee table from him in a large, comfortable leather chair. 

They sipped in silence for a few minutes before Mustang began again.

“So, you have a story to tell?”

“What, am I here for your entertainment?”

“I did supply the booze,” he said with a smile.

Ed rolled his eyes but the man’s smile should be illegal.  Especially this one; the one with no hidden agenda and no secrets.  The smile that few saw, and even among them it was rare.

“Not much of a story to tell.”

“Then you haven’t drunk enough.”

Ed couldn’t actually disagree with that and he took a long drink of his whiskey. 

“Falstor suggested we mobilize the State Alchemists,” Mustang said softly into his cup.

Ed stared at him for a second before it really sunk in.  “There’s no way Grumann will go for that.”

“I know.  We’ve worked hard to make sure it can’t happen again, but to have someone suggest it, and to try to use me and my record to prove why we should…” he drank and Ed did too, uncertain of what to say.  Or what to do with Mustang opening up to him like that.

“I swear I was a second away from snapping my fingers and showing him exactly why we shouldn’t give anyone that kind of power and authority to kill wherever they see fit.”

“Falstor is a moron.  How did he become a General again?”

“Bradley.”

“Asshole.”

Mustang laughed softly and Ed couldn’t help but smile in return.  Well, that explained Mustang’s mood and why he wasn’t talking to anyone.  If he’d had an idea of what Falstor was going to suggest at the meeting – and Ed didn’t doubt for a moment that he did – he would have been brooding over it all day.

“So, I went to Resembool for two weeks.  Al and I went back to check in and see some old friends around those parts.  Al had a great time.  I … broke Winry’s heart again.”

“What?”

Ed sighed.  He wasn’t sure why he was confessing this to Mustang.  He hadn’t even talked to Alphonse about it.  His brother knew, he had to the way he knew Winry and Ed, but neither of them had said anything. 

“Look, when I went home 4 years ago with Al, we tried to make it work but it didn’t.  I couldn’t stay still and Winry didn’t want to leave Resembool ever again.  She wanted to make it work long distance but it couldn’t.  It wasn’t just the distance though.  I wasn’t … I wasn’t the person she wanted me to be.  No matter what I said, she couldn’t see it.  I wasn’t … I’d never been in love with her and she deserved someone that loved her.  Apparently, she’s been waiting for me to realize I was wrong.”

“Were you?”

“What the hell, Mustang?” Ed got up and moved in front of the fireplace.  He looked back over at Mustang.  “Do you really think I’m so shallow that I would break her heart and not know my own?”

“Everyone thought the two of you were together,” Mustang said, his brows furrowed in confusion.  “She always comes with you to formal events.”

“She comes with Al and I.  And she acts like my date, I know, but it was awkward and I never knew how to handle it.  I thought in time she would come to terms with it.”

“But she wasn’t.”

“No, of course not.  She thought in time that I would come to terms with settling down with her.  But it would never be settling down with her it would just be settling and I care too much about her to do that.”

“Why?” Mustang pushed. He stood up and crossed the space between them until he was too close for Ed’s comfort.  “Winry is beautiful and smart and damn near perfect for you.  How could that be settling?”

“Because I don’t love her.  I can’t love her.”

“What kind of idiot doesn’t love the beautiful woman who has loved him for years and seen him through every kind of stupidity imaginable?”

“The kind that’s stupid enough to fall in love with his commanding officer!”

Mustang gasped and the air became still between them.  Ed couldn’t believe he’d said it, couldn’t believe he’d admitted to his darkest secret but he could see the shock in Mustang’s eyes.  The man believed him at least.

“Fuck,” Ed said as he scrubbed a hand over his face.  He downed the rest of his whiskey and set it on the table before he headed towards the door.  He thought about his promise to Heymans but there was no way he could stay the full night. 

At least his revelation should have Mustang’s mind off of Falstor’s nonsense. 

“Fullmetal, wait.”

Ed pulled his coat on and moved towards the door.  He was debating grabbing his shoes and running for it, or stopping long enough to slide them on before Mustang came up from behind him and pushed him into the wall.  Ed turned just in time as Mustang’s mouth descended on his.

Of all the attack’s he’d expected after his confession, this had never been one of them.

Mustang’s lips had barely touched his when his tongue licked across the seam of Ed’s lips, demanding entrance.  Ed gasped and Mustang’s tongue slipped into his mouth and his hands were in Ed’s hair.  He pulled Ed’s head to angle it up slightly and Ed moaned into his mouth, even as his hands finally caught up and grabbed hold of Mustang’s shoulders to keep his balance.  Mustang untangled one hand from Ed’s hair and pulled and pushed at Ed’s coat until it was around his elbows and he was effectively pinned. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out as Mustang bit at the flesh of his neck.

“If that’s what you want,” Mustang promised.

“Smartass,” Ed snarked, but he tilted his head back to give Mustang more room to work.  Warm breath trailed over his skin and his lips trailed along Ed’s neck.  He dropped his hand from Ed’s hair and then Ed felt him undoing the buttons of his shirt one handed.

“Mustang,” he wanted his hands free to touch the other man, but he was still tied up to the elbows in his own coat and Mustang wasn’t showing any signs of letting go soon.

He pulled Ed’s shirt from his pants and let his nose brush the shirt out of his way as he began to mouth a line from neck to shoulder.  “Tell me what you want, Edward.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, why?” he demanded.  There was more pain in his voice than anger and he really wished he could drum up the appropriate rage for being played this way, but he wanted so much and this couldn’t be real.

“Why what?”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

Mustang stopped teasing him and stood to his full height to look at him.  He dropped the hand that had held Ed’s arms captive in his coat and as Ed straightened himself up, Mustang moved slowly as a look of tenderness crossed into his eyes.

“Ed,” he whispered the words as he raised a hand to caress Ed’s cheek.  His lips trailed softly over Ed’s.  “You aren’t the only one who fell in love where they weren’t supposed to.”

“What?” Ed pulled back to look at Mustang.

“I thought … Winry was very good at making it seem like you were still together.”

“So, you were what?  Waiting for me to realize how wrong it was and come running to you?”

“Ed, I was waiting for you to realize she could make you happy and for you to leave.  I never, in my wildest dreams, thought that you might return even a modicum of what I feel.”

He stared at Mustang, completely flabbergasted, and then reality hit him.  “Heymans planned this!”

“What?” Mustang’s voice was full of confusion and Ed really wanted to kiss him until it was gone but he wasn’t sure he could just yet.

“My bet.  We played for a favor.  He … he won and his favor was for me to spend the night with you.”

Mustang smiled softly then and he leaned closer.  “Not sure how you didn’t know this already, Fullmetal, but never play cards against Breda.  He cheats.”

 “I’ve beaten him before.”

“But never when he was asking for a favor.”

Ed was about to concede the point when Mustang pushed his hand back into Ed’s hair.  “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Ed smiled as he brought his hands up to settle on Mustang’s waist.  “You better not stop there.”

“Did you have something in mind?”

“He did tell me to spend the night with you.”

“I keep him around for his intelligence.”

“Yeah, so what should I keep you around for?” Ed asked.

“Let me show you.”  Before Ed could think of anything to say to that, Mustang’s lips were on his again and his coat was pushed off his arms and onto the floor.  The shirt that Mustang had been able to unbutton earlier joined it a moment later. 

“Mustang, why am I half naked in your front hallway?”

“Because you keep interrupting me with stupid questions before I can get all your clothes off,” Mustang answered as he bit lightly at Ed’s neck.  His hands came up to the waist of Ed’s pants and he undid the button.  Ed moaned as Mustang slowly lowered the zipper, the pressure light against his aching cock. 

“Roy,” he whispered before the other man’s lips were back to his.  Mustang’s hands gripped Ed’s hips and he pulled him away from the wall.  Ed brought his hands up to Mustang’s shoulders as he was walked away from the front hallway and towards the stairs.  He knew that Mustang’s bedroom was up there but he’d never been allowed up to the second floor.

They made slow work of the stairs, as Mustang stopped to kiss him against the wall, and to press against him and lick his way across his neck to Ed’s automail scars as he leaned against the bannister.  The light was off when they entered the room so Ed couldn’t see anything of it, but Mustang walked him straight back to the bed and pushed when Ed’s knees hit the mattress.  He went back without a fight and he stayed down as he watched Mustang. 

The light in the hallway allowed him to see that Mustang was pulling a glove on and then the familiar snap came again and the room was bathed in soft firelight.  Mustang dropped the glove onto the bedside table and he moved to the side of the bed to lay next to Ed.

He pulled him close and kissed him softly as Ed was finally allowed to let his hands roam over the other man’s body. 

“I want,” he said softly, unsure of where to even go with that comment.  He wanted too damn much and he thought, just maybe, it was his for the taking, if he didn’t screw it up. 

“Anything,” Mustang offered.

Ed searched his eyes but there were no dark secrets there, no hidden agendas.  There was need and passion and love so deeply written that he wanted to drown in it.

He pulled Mustang’s lips to his and rolled back so that Mustang was over him again.  He felt the man’s smile against his lips but they didn’t stay there.  His mouth moved down the side of Ed’s neck and down his chest as his hands pulled Ed’s pants off.

When they were dropped off the side of the bed, Mustang stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at him.    

“You have no idea how you look, do you?”

“I’d like to know how you look,” Ed pointed out.

Mustang smiled as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt.  He pushed it off and Ed watched it fall to the floor.  Ed sat up when he did and moved to sit at the edge of the bed.  He ran his fingers down the long column of Mustang’s neck.  The other man’s eyes closed and Ed splayed his fingers over the scar on his torso.  Ed dropped his forehead to lean against the other man’s chest and he felt Mustang’s hand in his hair.

“May I?” Mustang asked.  Ed didn’t know what he was asking for, but he nodded anyway.  It only took a moment for him to feel the tie being pulled from his ponytail and his hair fell in a long curtain around him. 

He closed his eyes as Mustang’s fingers pulled through his hair.  He gripped the other man’s hips and then looked up.  They stared at one another for a moment and then Ed reached for the button of Mustang’s pants.  He quickly undid the fastenings and pushed the fabric down his hips.  It pooled on the floor at his feet and Ed had his first view of Mustang, completely naked.

He wanted so many things but he settled for leaning forward to press his lips over Mustang’s heart. 

“Ed,” he whispered the name, but his hands pulled Ed’s head back and he leaned down to kiss him.  Their tongues danced as Mustang continued to lower Ed to the bed.  He settled between Ed’s legs and though Ed had never been with another man, he felt no hesitation at being so vulnerable with Mustang.

Ed’s hands explored up and down Mustang’s back and over his shoulders.  He trailed his fingers up his arm until Mustang took his hands and twined their fingers together as he brought their hips together.  He thrust slowly against Ed and he moaned Mustang’s name as their cocks brushed together. 

“Please,” Ed begged.

“Ed…”

“Fuck me, Mustang,” he pleaded.

A brutal kiss was the answer he got and before Ed could think to respond the other man was moving down his chest.  Mustang’s hand wrapped around the base of Ed’s cock, but a second later the tip was engulfed by Mustang’s mouth. 

“Roy!”

Roy began to suck him slowly down his throat, his hand working the base as he played with Ed, swiping his tongue across the head before swallowing him down again.  Ed was a shivering mess before Mustang crawled up his body and pressed their lips together again. 

Ed heard the drawer and the opening of the cap, but he was far too focused on Mustang to notice.  Their tongues tangled as Mustang pressed his first finger against Ed’s hole.  It was an odd sensation but he kept his body relaxed because he trusted Mustang to know what he was doing.

When the finger breeched him, Roy moaned into his mouth and Ed would do just about anything to hear that again.  Mustang had been quiet up until now and Ed wanted to see him lose control.

He waited until the finger inside him felt more comfortable than intrusive and he began to shift his hips into Mustang’s movements.  The other man broke off their kiss and breathed heavily against Ed’s lips, “Ed,” he whispered.  “You want it, don’t you?”

“More, Mustang,” he demanded.  “Come on, you know I won’t break.”

When Mustang pulled his hand back, the next thrust was two fingers and Ed moaned as he was fucked open.  “You can take it,” Mustang reassured him with kisses over his forehead and across his face, down his neck and collarbone.  “You’ll take it for me, won’t you, Fullmetal?”

“Please,” he begged. 

He lost track of the time with only the feel of Mustang over him, Mustang in him that mattered.  When he pulled his fingers out completely, Ed whined but Mustang was there, a kiss to his lips, and the pressure of his cock against Ed’s opening.

“Come on, Ed, just relax for me,” he whispered into his ear.  And Ed did.

It was far more intense than anything Ed had ever done.  He could feel Mustang moving inside his body, pushing into him, and filling him.  Ed arched up off the bed to get more and Mustang thrust in deep.  They both moaned and Ed wrapped his arms around Mustang’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

It was maddening, the slow pace that Mustang set but he wouldn’t be rushed and Ed knew his lover well enough to know when to push and when to let it go.  At some point, he lost the ability to do anything but plead though.

“Please, oh god, Roy, please,” he begged.

“Soon, love,” Mustang whispered against his skin.  “You feel so good, Ed, so perfect around me.  Should have known, all those years of being a pain in my ass, it would be you.”

“Always,” Ed agreed.  “No one else could ever rile me up like you could.  Piss me off and throw me off and always make me want more.”

“Is that what you want, Ed?” Mustang asked.  “More?”

“Yes, please,” he begged again.

Roy shifted until his arms were under Ed’s shoulders and his hands pulled him close.  He thrust hard into Ed and he could swear the saying about seeing stars was true. 

“Fuck, yes,” he encouraged.

Mustang fucked him hard then, without mercy, and without stop until Ed was a sobbing mess.  Roy pressed sloppy kisses to his mouth and his words were spoken into Ed’s open mouth.  “I’m gonna… Ed… with me…”

Roy hit that spot inside of him one last time and he keened as his hips tried to come up off the bed, but Mustang was there, calling out his name and then they were swallowing each other’s moans as come splashed over their stomachs and smeared between them and Mustang’s hips came to a shaky halt.

Ed had his fingers wrapped tightly in Mustang’s hair and when the man tried to move away it took Ed a few minutes to remember how to disconnect himself.  He whimpered at the emptiness he felt when Mustang slipped from his body but as soon as Mustang was on his back, he pulled Ed towards him.

Ed leaned into Mustang until he had his head pressed above the other man’s heart.

When he finally got the nerve to look at Mustang there was a smile on his lover’s face.

Ed leaned in for a kiss and was met with willing lips.

“You know I’m never leaving now,” Ed informed him.

Mustang ran a hand through Ed’s hair and smiled.  “Noted.  However, I think we need to keep this a secret when we go to work on Monday.”

“I know we can’t really talk about it at work but do you really think there will be a lot of trouble?”

Mustang pressed his lips to Ed’s.  “To be honest, I’ve had something prepared for a long time, if you were ever crazy enough to love me.  I knew if you did, nothing would stop this from happening.  But I meant specifically because of Breda.”

“He did set us up.”

“He is an expert at cheating at cards.  So when has asked for a favor, you were never going to win.”

“You want to make him sweat it?”

Mustang smiled.  “Can’t let him think he can get the best of us, can we?”

Ed laughed.  “And when he figures out that I did spend the night with you?”

“Then I’ll give him the information he’s been trying to hustle out of me.”

“You think that’s why he set us up?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Mustang said with a smile.  “But the man is smart enough to see what the others didn’t.”

“I’m glad he did.”

Mustang pressed his lips to Ed’s and then pulled him into a tight embrace.  “I love you, Ed.”

“I love you too, Roy,” he answered back.

Ed settled into his lover’s arms and tried to sleep.  Of all the possible outcomes for tonight, he would never have guessed he’d end up here.  He’d have never guessed that after all these years, Mustang felt the same for him. 

“I can feel your mind churning,” Mustang said into the quiet of the room.

Ed smiled as he pressed a kiss to his lover’s neck.  “I just … didn’t expect this.  I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I could help with that,” Mustang said as he rolled them over until he was laying on top of Ed. 

“Oh yeah?”

Mustang smiled.  “I have no place to be tomorrow and a very long list of things I have imagined doing to you in this bed, Fullmetal.  In this house.”

Ed wrapped his arms around Mustang’s neck and smiled.   “Show me.”  Mustang looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes, and Ed reached up and kissed him softly.  “Consider it a favor,” he teased.

Mustang must have heard something he needed, because then he smiled that all too rare smile again, and Ed got more than he’d ever believed he could ask for.

By the morning’s light, Ed had gotten little sleep but he was well acquainted with Mustang’s bed, couch, and kitchen table. 

He couldn’t wait to take Mustang back to his own place to return the favor. 

 

 

  

 

  

 

            

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
